The game of Faro originated in France in the 1600's, and involves betting between the dealer or “house” and one or more players. While the number of players is theoretically unlimited, for practical reasons, the number of players is limited to players that can place bets on the Faro game board. Because the odds of Faro are very close to being even between the dealer/house and the players, Faro is not commonly played, because of the potential for the dealer/house to lose large sums of that can only be recouped over a long period of time.